1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garment hanger for wet suits which position the wet suit to promote faster and complete drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry suits and wetsuits must be dried before storing. To adequately dry a wet or dry suit the suit must be drained and air must be circulated throughout the interior to dry any remaining water. The weight of the suits tends to distort and misshape the suits when hung from a conventional hanger. Further, because the hanger is very narrow the interior side of the suits tend to come together preventing drying thoroughly. Some suits dry better when hung upside down and others when upside right. Prior art hangers address only one orientation and in the upside down position tend to distort the leg cuffs. What is needed is a wet and dry suit hanger which keeps the suit open to air flow and is adapted to permit hanging the suit upside down or upside right. Further, a hanger is needed which does not distort the suit in either position. With the new design suits, having a zipperless entry, the hanger must be expandable to force the suit entry point open to permit air flow.
Numerous innovations for an extendable hanger have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,590, titled Specialized Aquatic Gear Hanger, invented by William M. Lawler and Raul J. Jaquez, the present invention is a specialized aquatic gear hanger comprising a detachable swivel hook and a multiple plane hanger frame which has two parallel vertical panels connected at their upper ends by a horizontal bridge member. The first vertical plane has an aquatic sport suit retaining member for retaining an aquatic sport suit such as a wetsuit or a drysuit. The second vertical panel has a central vertical beam and a lower horizontal beam, two aquatic sport glove retaining members upwardly and outwardly extending respectively from the two lateral ends of the lower horizontal beam for retaining aquatic sport gloves, two aquatic sport boot retaining members upwardly then outwardly extending respectively from the lower horizontal beam between the central vertical beam and the two aquatic sport glove retining members for retaining aquatic sport booties, and an aquatic sport utility article retaining member extending below the lower horizontal beam for retaining aquatic sport utility articles such as a hood, a mask, fins, towels and other accessories. The present invention is a specialized aquatic sports gear hanger which is preferably made of molded polypropylene material.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device to hang a dry suit up for drying and has a feature to hold gloves, boots, and head covering. The present invention is a simpler device which has the added feature of hanging a dry suit upside down.
In U.S. Pat. No. D324,781, titled Hanger for Wetsuit Accessories or the Like, invented by Alan K. Uke, the ornamental design for a hanger for wetsuit accessories or the like, is as shown.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a hanger for wetsuit accessories. The present invention does not have ornamental features similar to the patented invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,693, titled Garment Hanger for Wetsuit with Removable Drying Rods, invented by Thomas S. DeBoe, a garment drying hanger includes a body member slidably receiving an adjustable hook member therein and defining a plurality of openings for removably receiving a plurality of rods upon which wet surf boots, surf gloves and the like can be positioned for drying. A cage-like structure, substantially in the shape of human shoulders, is attached to and is suspended beneath the body member for supporting a scuba wet suit or the like in a position for drying, and the rods can be stored within the cage-like structure when the rods are not in use.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a cage-like structure, substantially in the shape of human shoulders for supporting a scuba wet for drying. The patented invention further has rods to support accessories such as gloves, boots, and head coverings. The cage permits air to flow therethrough for drying. The present invention is a unique means for hanging a dry suit in such a way that it may drain and air is permitted to circulate to the interior to dry the interior spaces. Further the present invention has a feature to hang a dry suit upside down.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,043, titled Hanger for Wetsuit Accessories and the Like, invented by Alan K. Uke, the present invention is a device for supporting wetsuit accessories such as gloves, booties and hoods for drying and storage. The hanger comprises a hook having an elongated neck coupled thereto with a crossbar coupled to the neck opposite the hook. A pair of outer fingers are each coupled to a respective end of the crossbar with each outer finger extending in a direction toward the hook. A pair of inner fingers are each respectively coupled to the crossbar on opposite sides of the neck intermediate of a respective outer finger with each extending in an upward direction toward the hook. An arm is coupled to the crossbar and has a portion extending in a spaced apart relationship therefrom opposite the neck and fingers.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for supporting wetsuit accessories such as gloves, booties and hoods for drying and storage. The present invention is a unique means for hanging a dry suit in such a way that it may drain and air is permitted to circulate to the interior to dry the interior spaces. Further the present invention has a feature to hang a dry suit upside down.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,739, titled Wetsuit Washing Hanger Device, invented by Francis D. Ryan, a wetsuit washing hanger includes a pair of hollow laterally extending arms for supporting a wetsuit by its shoulder area. The hollow interior of the arms communicate with an integral funnel into which water from a shower head from which the device is suspended may be directed. Apertures in the side walls of the hollow arms enable a washing liquid to spray onto the interior of the wetsuit.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device to hang a wetsuit from a shower head so that it can be rinsed and cleaned. Means for hanging from an alternative location is not disclosed. The shower head inserted into the patented invention water is disbursed through openings in the hanger portion. The patented invention does not have a means for hanging a suit upside down.
Numerous innovations for an extendable hanger have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.